Desparado
by CastleOfBrokenGlass
Summary: Mei Wilson, a rebellious and dangerous mutant, wants so much more in her life than bar fights and strip clubs. So she did what any half-sane person with super powers would do; she became a superhero, whether the world liked it or not. This is a multi-crossover, doesn't necessarily follow plot of the Avengers film, I only own my oc and the plot. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

AN:/ Found one of my old writing projects buried in my old hard drive, figuered I'd give it new life. And big thanks to Milo_16 for my beautiful cover, I love it! :D :D.

* * *

><p><em>How do I describe this feeling? Sluggish, confused thoughts bumped and molded together within my own head, it should have hurt, but it did not. It was as if I was trapped somewhere, I do not know who or what did this to me, but the question was quickly numbed down into slushy grey matter which I could not grasp.<em>

_There was no colour in this place, neither black nor white, not even grey. No emotions could escape this empty place, curiosity, fear, pain, all of those things that made me a sentient being, every little bit of it, eradicated, like smoke in the wind. This should frighten me, it should frighten me that iI cannot feel fear, but it does not._

_Groaning noiselessly, I stiffly open my eyes, like a tin-man slowly regaining freedom of his physical form, only to be blinded by bright florescent lights, glaring down at me from above. 'I remember this…' I try and move my arms to block the offending brightness from my dull brown eyes to find that I couldn't move an inch. I'm strapped down, most likely the latter. I instinctively peered around, hoping to take in as much of the room in as possible. There are people around me, well they looked human enough._

_I flinch at the way the humanoid shadows stared emotionlessly at my frozen form, speaking in cold mummers that I tried my best to comprehend, _'This is so familiar'_ I focused on them, the room, and then..._ 'Wait.' _I feel my internal organs contract in sudden realization._ 'No, no, no… Not this again, anything but this.'_ I could feel my heart rate raising, pumping adrenalin into my body. Still I cannot move._

_I could see their "faces" then, they wore weird gogles with white masks covering their mouths. But the fact that I couldn't see their eyes wasn't what I was afraid of, it was the scalpels and needles that they were now holding in their disfigured hands. I wanted to scream, but I held back, trying to ask them what they wanted, begging to be let go. This wasn't like me, this isn't what I'd do, and yet I continued despite no sound coming from my lips, not even that oh so familiar vibration down my throat._

_One laid their free hand on my forehead pressing me harshly to the hard, elevated surface, another two pressing down on my shoulders and forearm, and three at my legs. A syringe diving closer to my neck, panicked I struggle, like a lamb in the jaws of a hungry lion, more hands holding down my arms and legs. I feel a pinch at my neck, and I suddenly freeze, I don't know if it was because I was paralyzed with fear, my captures injected me with a tranquilizer, or if a poison was slowly taking effect._

_I finally heard my own screaming._

* * *

><p>So, what did you lovely people think? Votes and comments welcome. :)<p>

~B. Castle


	2. Chapter 1

AN:/ A big thanks to Milo_16 for my beautiful cover :D :D.

* * *

><p>The sudden adrenalin rush was too much. Choking back a scream, I lurched myself forward, hands instinctively balling into fists to fight back. My eyes were open so wide, you could see the whites, I was like a panicked lamb for only a spilt second, before tearing off the scared sheep guise and replacing it with the angry snarl of a wolf. I breathed heavily through gritted teeth, my brows furrowed in fury, carefully scanning the room. Though it felt like a silent eternity for me, all of this happened within the space of a few seconds. And it took the same amount of time to realise I was being foolish, there was no one here.<p>

My body never really reacted well when my blood stream was full of searing flames and had nothing to cool the fire. In other words, like emotions; keeping it all in won't do you no good. If I cannot work it all out immediately when it happens, then my body seizes up, kind of like going cold turkey on a drug addiction, which reminds me, I need to pick up my medication from the chemists'.

I broke out in cold sweats, the all to familiar pins and needled riveted up and down my limbs. My face relaxing, quivering lips and hiccupped gasps replacing the guard dogs' snarl, and the lamb resurfaced. That didn't last long either, I silently thanked the giant rainbow floating panda in the sky for that.

Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed, all I had on were a pair of Hello Kitty shorts and a couple bandages. The larger, thicker bandage wrapped around my chest and left shoulder, the other safe guarding a long, deep gash down my thigh. I don't even want to think about the slight pain around my ribs. I didn't bother putting clothes on, I lived alone most of the time and I wasn't expecting anyone either.

I wandered into my en suite, and emptied the contents of my stomach into my toilet, _'Meiwakuna, you are never drinking again'_, I knew that was a lie, eventually I would pick up a six pack of light bear at the liquor store, and some other tonic would be half price so I'd pick that up too. It was a horrible cycle, one I regretted more than once, but at least I could pretend to be one of those carefree twenty something's drinking till they're shit-faced and partying till three in the morning every night. Only I would play Just Dance while singing off-key with the lyrics, in Astro Boy panamas and fluffy socks, and go to bed at ten.

Looking in the mirror, I actually didn't look half bad, in fact I looked like crap. I ain't Sleeping Beauty, that's for sure. Turning on the tap I cupped my hands under the cool stream, bending over the basin I brought the liquid to my lips and slurped up as much as I could, swished it around and spat it back out. Grabbing my toothbrush and half-used bottle of tooth paste, I began brushing my teeth, ice cold mint taking on the bile taste in my mouth with ease, after, I rinsed my mouth again, and my toothbrush. _'That's better,'_ Now for the real task; Operation birds nest is a go.

Now that I feel a little more fresh and awake, I can trust myself to change my bandages. After all, who in their right mind trust a foggy headed doctor to treat them? I certainly wouldn't. Snatching my first aid kit out of the cupboard, I escaped to my living room and chucked it on the couch.

My kitchen was pretty much the same room, the only thing seperating it from the living was the tile flooring and the bench. 'Cold tiles! Cold tiles!' Tip-toeing over to the sink, I picked up my tea kettle and filled it with water, placing it on the stove to heat up. A cup of steaming hot coffee sounded good about now, it would certainly take the edge off my headache at the very least.

Waiting for the kettle to heat up didn't appeal to me in the slightest, stalking back to the main room I flopped down on the couch like one of those old wind-up toys that needed someone to twist their key. I glanced at the plastic container next to me, "Alright, lets get this over with." Lets just say between opening the kit and putting it back in the bathroom there was a lot of cussing.

I heard the kettle whistling, at this point in time it was like "Hallelujah" ringing in my ears, complete with Mozart-esque orchestra. I all but skipped toward the piercing sound, getting the rest of what I would need out to make my morning jo.

_'To the couch!.. Again!'_ Yeah, my life is pretty exciting, note the sarcasm? Leaning against the arm, and wrapping my fuzzy blue and white stripped throw rug around me, I snatched up the remote and mashed the little ted button till the TV decided to turn on for me, 'Must be running out of batteries.'

Flicking through the different stations, I managed to watch about five minutes of some superhero cartoon. I crinkled my nose, they just don't make 'em like they used to. About thirty seconds of random button mashing later, I found something that wouldn't rot my brain, the local news.

"This just in," spoke the reporter, "Thor, member of the well-known hero team, the Avengers, is currently battling against a group of criminals calling themselves the 'Wreking Crew.' Local authorities are urging civilians within Newyork to stay indoors until the suspect has been taken into custody."

_''New York? Better not be anywhere near me.' _I hoped, shivering slightly, not because I was scared or anything, my cheap apartment just had a draft. Turning up the TV I ran into my room quickly got dressed in sweat pants, sports bra, and stripped t-shirt, then rushed back to the couch, utterly focused on the TV screan. Yeah, I takes me less than three minutes to get dressed, sue me.

The video showed Thor facing off against a team of three men: One, probably the leader, was wearing a green jumpsuite with purple mask, gloves and boots, he armed with a crowbar. Next to him was a guy whose mother obviously hadn't told him that underware went _inside_ his pants, nor did she tell him that having a matching yellow mask would not make up for the fact he looked like a colour-blind garbage man, he was swinging a metal ball on a chain, very menicingly might I add. And finally to the leaders right was a man with spiked blonde hair sticking out of a bright red mask, his blue belt and boots totally clashed with the nice red and white thing he had going for him, he didn't have a weapon with him, so I assumed he was either a superhuman or some poor idiot in spandex, probably both.

"Just oposite them stood the god of thunder himself, hair waving heroically in the wind as he offered the villians a chance to turn themseves in, _'To the fashion police I hope,'_ I cringed at the noise outside, _'Will the rest of Manhattan just shutup? I'm trying to watch the news here!' _Apparently the Crew were to stupid to understand that Thor was the god of thunder and could easily blow them up, so the charged him.

Using his mighty hammer, he smashed Blondie in the face, but failed to dodge the in-coming wrecking ball in the gut from Yellow-head, which sent the hero flying. The news crews camera followed him as he was about to smash into a very familliar building.

_"...Wait is that my appartment?"_ I leapt from the couch, turning on my heel to run to my front door-

**_CRASH!_**

* * *

><p>Oooh, cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry guys, I'm gonna have to end this here, I have to put something in the next chapter after all ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

AN:/ Hey guy's, sorry for the late update, my exams are now over, and I also did some brain storming for future chapters/stories :). But anyway, hope you like this chapter :D

All I remember was running in slow motion, and my world pretty much crashed around me, then it all went black... For a few seconds. I was being crushed under this heavy weight, I couldn't see what it was because I was still seeing spots, but I was concerned because that "wall" was a glass sliding door to my balcony. I tried to push the weight off, and I heard a groan, I froze.

The groaning mass started to move and lifted itself, "Are you injured, maiden?" A delicately accented male voice asked.

"Huh? Wazzawha?" I garbbled intelligibly, did he say my name? Mei? How did he know? He couldn't know my name, could he? I felt a hand on my shoulder and my waist, standing me up and steadying me as the spots before my eyes cleared. There was another crash outside.

"I must take my leave," He reached his hand out into the air in which I could partially take as some sort of summoning gesture, and sure enough his hammer came flying, "Fare thee well maiden, I will inform the man of iron to rebuild your home," He flew out of the smashed out window.

"Maiden? I'll show you whose a maiden, blondie," I started, running to my balcony, grabbing the fallen curtain railing and ripping off a piece of fabric that was attached, tieing around my face cowboy-style. I can't have the media know who I am or I'll never hear the end of it. God they're annoying, it's no wonder 'paparazzi' translates into 'mosquito'.

"Enough talk- it's go time."

I took a running jump out of the window, screaming a battle cry, Tarzan-style, the wind felt great by the way. I landed in a low, ninja-like stance, I was lightly camouflaged by the dust and smoke clouding the streets. It wan't hard to find my target, I'd be an idiot if I ignored the god of thunder summoning lighting with his magic hammer and striking down a group of steroid induced hipsters.

They didn't notice me, yet. I wasn't one to go unnoticed for very long, whether by my own conscious chioce, or no. Using the almighty Thor as the ultimate distraction, I ran toward the Wrecking Crew, allowing my eyes to glace around and take in the surrounding street. These were no ordinary joes, I needed a plan and fast. I saw the leader get knocked back, then trying to get up while Thor occupied himself with the other two. 'There we go.'

Taking a running jump onto a parked car I leaped into action. The purple masked man had only just regained his composure when my foot collided with his face. He grunted, taking a step back and peered down, 'God this dude's tall.'

"You made a mistake there, girly," He threw a well aimed punch in my direction. Not well aimed enough I'm afraid, I weaved under it, only feeling a slight scrape against my cheek. Swerving around him, I kicked him sharply in the back of the knee, he grunted but did not fall, "Damn."

I backed off several feet before he could take another swing at me. It was only just now I realised how frantically my heart was beating, excitement and fear. This was going to be fun.

He growled out some threat, punctuating it with profanity. Bending down to pick up his crowbar which had landed near him, "Yer in big trouble now girlie.", I could not bring myself to believe him. This was just getting good.

He advanced towards me, slowly and menacingly. We started circling each other, eyeing the other like cowboys in old westerns, waiting for the perfect time to strike, and completely forgetting the Thunderer.

"Wha?" I paused in my stride, glancing at Thor, who was now battling three steroid induced fashion disasters, 'Where did the other guy come from?'

Crack!

I chocked back a pained yelp, stumbling awkwardly to the ground, "Ouw-wha," I managed. I wasn't even given the chace to check if my head was bleeding before I was roughly pulled to my feet, cold metal held to my neck, like a death threat waiting for permission from its master.

"Whoa, head rush," I cringed as the spots fluttered out of my vision, I could make out a silver blob with blonde hair sprouting out of it pounding the jelly out of the rest of the Wreaking Crew, while the the new guy loaded some weird metal-thingie into a truck. 'Weird,' I thought, 'You'd think that'd be demolished and on fire- with lasers and fireworks- at this point.'

A large and, eww, sweaty arm wrapping itself around my upper body brought me back to the situation at hand.

"You realise how cliche' this is, right?" I spoke like a comically unimpressed teen- after spending all night, give or take a couple hours, on tumblr. "Taking me hostage? Really? I'm always the hostage! Why can't you be the hostage? I wont shoot you if I don't get my ransom, promise!"

"Shut-it, girlie," He growled, the crowbar prodded harder to my neck, nearly chocking me at this point. I have a very specific hand gesture suited to people like him, but my better judgment prevents me from doing so, grrr.

He turned to the action in front of us, "Hey! Blondie!"

I gasped in anger, like a mother looking through her daughters internet history, 'How dare he!' "Hey! I gave him that nickna-ack!" I hated when people copied me, at least give credit, man. I made chocking sounds and the crowbar loosened some, thank the almighty pringle god, blacking out in the middle of a fist fight? Embarrassing! Though, not as embarrassing as the smell he is admitting, I think I'd like to go back to chocking now.

Anyway, Blondie MacMuscles had stopped fighting now, the Wrecking Crew surrounding him, and the leader at my throat.

"Release her!" He thundered, thundered! I snickered despite myself, "She has no part in this!" The Thunderer bellowed, he must have really good lungs because his voice echoed, either that or I have a concussion, probably both.

"Who cares?" He grinned wickedly, I already knew his plan.

'An obvious New Yorker accent,' I mused, 'I guess I should be relieved that it isn't just villains from other countries. Damn racist media. Now how to get out of a hostage situation.'

"Her life's tha' only thing standing between you an' me, I ain't lettin' that go," An exaggerated look of confusion crossed my features, 'Well, that was oddly poetical coming from stink breath.' I may have underestimated him.

Looking back at the big man himself, no exaggeration, his biceps are as thick as tree trunks. He obviously knew how to take a hit, and who to take a hit for. Thor looked as if the vein in his forehead was about to burst, you could almost see te the patience disappearing from behind those blue, feirce eyes.

Okay, time to stop being lazy. I squeased my arm inside of his, making it seem like I was only steadying the crowbar atmy throat, Captain Stink-pits made no move to stop me.

I managed to get my entire arm up and over, biting back the urge to join in their heated disscussion about morals and honour. Ugh.

Balling my hand into a weak fist, there was no way I could do much damage from this angle, but it was the perfect distraction. I tried to get a glimpse of my target and grinned, 'Perfect.'

AN:/ I really wish there was an option to 'like' comments. Anyway, votes, comments, follows and critiques are much appriciated. Stay tuned in for the next exciting chapter.

Castel out.


End file.
